Love Actually
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Quick one shot after seeing Isabella kiss Phineas. R&R New Installment: A shock
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody**

**Hello, for those who've seen 2nd dimension already, and know about the smooch here's a quick one-shot based on the smooch.**

Man I cannot believe I did that, thought Isabella, as her lips pulled away.

"Wait, Just wait, Isabella, for years I've loved you, but I've best tried to hide it, but now I won't let the memory go!" Exclaimed Phineas

"I suppose there could be an exception, you can keep you lip lock memories, but no more." Said Major Monogram

"Just one Second before you start." Said Phineas, as he Passionately kisses Isabella back "We are even and it will make sense in our heads"

**Did you like? Review. Not Like? Review. Simple.**


	2. Chapter 2: More Love

**Another Chapter so soon?**

**yes I was in a chatroom they read my story and wanted more so here, enjoy**

Dear diary,

What started me and Phineas I'm not sure anymore, all I know is I love him, and will never ever let go.

"Hey sweetie" Said Phineas

"Hello reason my heartbeats." Said Isabella as they pulled into another kiss, Baljeet looked very disturbed.

"Breathe much?" snorted Baljeet

(A/N Ferb and Baljeet get loves to Ferbs is going to be introduced in 3 2 1)

"Hey My names Leighlani Michelle Knowles, I'm new here."

"Well your very welcome here" Said Ferb, looking more pale than ever.

**Whatcha think? REview it please! no need for an account you can review without one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Even More Love

**Ello, everyone another chapter yay!**

The gorgeous girl, with purple hair and green eyes, she's perfect, thought Ferb

Meanwhile a girl with golden blond locks and purple eyes dragging a big box, Leighlani where are yo-

Marrianna saw Baljeet and melted,"w-what's y-your n-name?" asked Marrianna Liana Knowles

"Baljeet, but you can call me 'Jeet"

"Wait, where's Petunia?" asked Leighlani

"In your gorgeous Sexy eyes" said Ferb, unaware of what she was asking

"That's flattering, but I was asking about my turtle Petunia" Replied Leighlani

"Isabella, Darling, would you go out tonight?" asked Phineas

"Of Course, Phineas" said Isabella, once again passionately kissing

**How will the date go? You'll see, oh and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Agent P meet Agent P

**Hello My friends and welcome to another chapter of Love actually!**

**Did you miss me?**

**but first a few questions.**

_Answer as many as you want as long as you answer at least on question_

_1. What do you think of Leighlani?_

_2. What would you think of Ferblani (Ferb& Leighlani) as a couple?_

_3. What do you think of Marianna?_

_4. What would you think of Marjeet (Marianna& Baljeet )as a couple?_

_5. Did I put enough Phinabella?_

_6. Should I give Irving a love interest?_

_7. Should I give Buford a love interest?_

_8. Where you wondering about Doof or Perry?_

_Please answer these questions!_

_Now on with the chapter!_

"Oh no, she isn't missing she's in her cage" said Marianna

"Wait, where's Patty?" exclaimed Leighlani

"Who's Patty?" asked Phineas

"Our Platypus." Said Marianna

"You have a platypus? Asked Ferb

"Yes, yes we do" said Leighlani

Meanwhile at the left of the house….

Perry was about to enter his lair but stopped when he saw the pink platypus walk over.

"Oh crap" thought Perry "I'm dead"

Then the pink platypus stood up and put on a Fedora

"Wait" he thought "Patricia? I haven't seen you since agent school, wait I'm thinking this so you can't hear it"'

The platypuses entered the lair and Major Monogram started talking

"Hello, Agent P and Agent P You have both been assigned to Doofenshmirtz. " MM stopped talking both saluted and left.

_They're semi aquatic Egg laying mammals of action,_

_Furry little flatfoots who never frail from a fray,_

_They got more than just mad skills,_

_They've got beaver tails and bills,_

_And everyone swoons whenever they hear them say,_

_Tctctcttctctct,_

_They're Perry, Perry and Patty,_

_Perry, Perry and Patty!_

_Agent P's!_

**You asked longer chaps and FYI Perry and Patty are going to fall in love**

**Aurevoir, ScarletLemonade**


	5. Chapter 5: Return and Dance

**Heys, what's up, how are my readers doing?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and to all Ferbnessa shippers, Deal with it, Ferbnessa is Jacked up and wrong!**

**Ginjeet not wrong but Marjeet is better 10x**

Perry's POV

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and whoever that is, your timing is Impeccable and by impeccable I mean completely Peccable!" Said Doof in his usual tone as he trapped them

"Tctctctctct" said Patty, with her sassy way

"I bet your wondering what I have in store, well Two days ago I had one of Vanessa's outfits dry-cleaned, and they shrunk it to baby size!" exclaimed the evil scientist "So I created the nodrycleaninator to destroy dry cleaners all over the Tri-state area! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Good idea" I thought

Doof was about to activate the nodrycleaninator, when I unlocked both me Patty, but we thwarted him.

"Wait, before you finish my inator off, at least tell me who pinky is!" said Doof

I wrote her name on the board destroyed the inator, and as I left I heard

"CURSE YOU PERRY AND PATTY THE PLATYPUSES!"

Phineas' POV

"Oh there you are Perry and I assume you're Patty" said Phineas

"Yep, that's her!" said Marianna

"Hey Phineas!" Exclaimed Isabella "I got tickets to Starry Nite Dance!"

"You did? Awesome!" Replied Phineas

Ferb's POV

"Um Leighlani, I was wondering if maybe you'd, possibly maybe, go as my date, if you want, to the Starry Nite Dance?" asked Ferb

"Sure, as chums" replied Leighlani

**So whaddya think? Is it good? The beginning of Ferblani similar to Phinabella? **


	6. Chapter 6: The Major's Daughters

**The Major's Daughters**

**Hello everyone! I am so very sorry for not updating in so long! I've been to busy with the Invader ZIM archive, to update in this Archive, so, enjoy this chapter!**

Leighlani's POV

"Leighlani? Marianna? Can I please talk to the both of you?" said Dad, calling for us

"Yes Dad" I said getting up "C'mon Marianna, Dad wants us!"

"Hey, Leigh, do you have any Idea where Patty is?" asked Marianna

"No Mari, I don't" I said

We got down stairs to our dad...

"Dad, what do you want?" asked Marianna

"Girls, I'm sorry, I really should have told a long time ago, but, I thought you were to young, and you would tell someone, so promise you won't say anything, ever, but the reason Patty goes missing every single day, well she's a secret agent." said My dad, Major Monogram(DUN DUN DUN!), and I knew he was a Major, but that he was my pet's boss, I didn't know.

"Wait, but where is she?" asked Marianna

"She's right here" said Major Monogram

Patty walked in on her hind legs, and was wearing a fedora

"OH. MY. LUMPING. GLOB." I thought, man I watch too much AT

"exactly how long has she been a secret agent?" I asked, flustered

"As long as she has been disappearing, Leigh, Mari, you can't tell anyone, especially Phineas and Ferb, their platypus is a secret agent too" said Major Monogram

"OH. MY. LUMPING. GLOB" I thought again

**This is just a chapterlet, honestly, I just wanted to reveal that MM is Leighlani and Marianna's Dad, but adding that secret makes things even more good. R&R PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

I am rewriting this story! Yay! It's not centering on the kiss though...awwww...but, it will have Phinabella! Yay! And my OCs! Yay! Instead, it's about them moving near the Flynn-Fletchers, and them meeting, and it will have a very similar plot. So look out for it. It's called 'The New Girls on the Block'


End file.
